


Un, deux, trois

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deaths, Family, Grief, Pseudo-Poetry, Tragedy, murders
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Il était une fois un roi malheureux. Il était une fois des enfants. Il était une fois une histoire...
Kudos: 1





	Un, deux, trois

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Undertale_ appartient à Toby Fox, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 30 avril 2016.

Le premier avait reçu une mort violente, sans avoir eu la moindre chance. Résultat d'une colère, d'une tristesse enragée, d'un profond dégoût. Cet enfant était venu trop tôt après la tragédie, le deuil était encore trop récent dans le cœur d'Asgore. Même s'il n'était pas directement responsable, il restait, aux yeux du roi, coupable.  
Quelqu'un devait payer. La douleur du roi exigeait ce sacrifice.

> _Un, deux, trois  
>  Les enfants passés par là  
> Arrivés dans un enfer  
> Ne verront plus la lumière  
> Quatre, cinq, six  
> Tombés dans cet abysse  
> Pauvres petits boucs-émissaires  
> Morts sous la colère d'un père_

Le deuxième enfant, sa mort avait été moins assurée. Peut-être à cause d'un regard de celui-ci, qui avait provoqué une seconde de doute chez Asgore, avant qu'il ne se raffermisse, qu'il ne se dise qu'il fallait le faire. Pour son fils... non, pour ses DEUX enfants. Achever ce brin d'humain, en compensation du sang que eux-mêmes avaient perdus.  
Toriel commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

> _Un, deux, trois  
>  Qui ne demandaient rien  
> Que de retrouver leur chemin  
> Loin de ce monde-là  
> Quatre, cinq, six  
> Devenus des ennemis  
> À abattre à tout prix,  
> Vite, qu'on en finisse..._

Le troisième le fit bien hésiter. La douleur violente était passée, ne restait plus qu'une tristesse amère et le sentiment de devoir faire quelque chose pour ses enfants. Oscillant entre moments de rage et de doute, Asgore le tua tout de même, avant de rester un moment devant le corps sans vie de cet enfant.  
Toriel lui demanda si cela était vraiment nécessaire, reprochant toute cette violence.

> _Un, deux, trois,  
>  Bien cruel sort !  
> Ils ne méritaient pas  
> Une telle mort...  
> Quatre, cinq, six  
> Destinée bien sombre...  
> Les plantes reverdissent  
> Mais ils ne sont plus qu'ombres_

Le quatrième fut une sorte de déclic. Finie la rage, finie la douleur excessive, finie la tristesse incontrôlable. Le temps avait fait son office et avait rendu sa raison au roi, qui commençait à comprendre entièrement l'horreur de ses actes : il se sentait coupable de tuer ces enfants... Mais il le fit tout de même.  
C'en fut trop pour Toriel. Après une violente dispute, elle décida de partir.

> _Un, deux, trois  
>  Faits comme des rats  
> Répétition du drame  
> Voilà qu'ils rendent l'âme  
> Quatre, cinq, six  
> Pour ce supplice  
> Pas d'échappatoire  
> Plongés dans le noir_

Le cinquième était venu, et Asgore n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'épargner. Il aurait eu l'impression de trahir les autres enfants venus avant. Alors, non. Il devait se battre. Même s'il se battait avec moins d'aplomb, le résultat restait le même.  
La cinquième âme fut collectée, et Asgore n'était plus sûr de pourquoi il faisait cela.

> _Un, deux, trois  
>  Les voilà bien morts  
> Ces petits trésors  
> À cause du roi  
> Quatre, cinq, six  
> Son chagrin est absolu  
> Pourtant il continue,  
> Prisonnier de ses vices_

Et le sixième enfant était venu pour mourir à son tour dans les bras du roi. Asgore ne pouvait plus faire autrement. Ses mains étaient trop pleines du sang de ces innocents : il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent. Ses fautes le prenaient à la gorge pour l'empêcher d'oublier et de se pardonner. Il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre l'aboutissement.  
Que ce soit par l'accession au monde d'en haut, ou par sa mort...

> _Un, deux, trois  
>  Ces chers enfants  
> Ils sont tous là...  
> Ces innocents.  
> Quatre, cinq, six  
> Seront-ils remercier,  
> Pour leur sacrifice ?  
> Qui irait les pleurer..._

Il était une fois un roi, roi malheureux, roi seul dans son trop grand château. On le voyait prendre soin de ses fleurs, boire du thé, regarder au loin... Il attendait en silence que le jour de la libération arrive. À attendre le dernier enfant, qui déterminerait le destin des monstres et des humains.

« Tu as fini de faire ce que tu avais à faire ? Bien. Alors allons-y. »


End file.
